Brother Bear
by Miss H Swan
Summary: What happens when Emmett alerts the family that Edward and Bella are getting a little physical in Edward's bedroom? Read on to find out! Rated T because of adult themes and possible swears


Brother Bear

I was playing on the Wii with Jasper when I began to hear bed springs straining from the top of the house and laughter following it. Ten minutes later when it was beginning to bug me I heard a crash and another round of laughter that was abruptly stopped and replaced by moans. Using my extreme intelligence I worked out that Edward must be about to get some so I assembled the family and dragged them upstairs to see what was going on just in case (cause I am one of those caring vampires and I was when I was human as well). When we all gathered in the doorway of Edward's bedroom we found Bella lying on the floor giggling her little fragile human lungs out and Edwards helping her to her feet before she killed herself by laughing too much. She accidently pulled him back down on top of her slim frame luckily she wasn't crushed by Edward's body as he put out his hands in a makeshift cage around her, effectively holding himself up with each hand on either side of her head he was looking lovingly in to her eyes. I knocked three times in slow motion on the door that was wide open.

"Um... hi; whatcha doin'?"

"Err... think of something Edward" Bella was whispering really quiet so only Edward could hear.

"Oh I got it. We were procrastinating." Edward raised his voice when he said his excuse.

"In English please Eddikins." I enquired, my brow furrowed in confusion

"He means they were wasting time until Bella has to go home and cook dinner for Charlie, you moron." Jasper sighed at me, rolling his eyes heavenwards at me.

"Oh I knew that that's why there is a frame of graduation caps down the hall duh" I said lying my ass off but it seemed to be working.

"Sure you did hun me and Alice are going shopping then hunting so we will be out for a while see you guys later. Oh and fix the bed; I am very observant." Esme commented acknowledging every little detail around her.

"See you later guys" called Alice from downstairs

"Rosalie, Emmett why don't you two finish playing that game on the Wii with Jasper." Carlisle demanded in his soft voice.

"Come on Rosie give 'em some room" I and Rosalie left but she shot daggers at Carlisle with her eyes.

After Rosalie, Jasper and I had gone downstairs and started up the Wii again...

"Kids seriously, I know you're at your at that sexual tension peak in your life but would you mind not fornicating before you are married." Carlisle instructed. I chuckled darkly to myself; Edward will probably never get the balls to ask for her hand.

"Carlisle we haven't been..." Edward tried to begin

"I know it's usual for young people to deny their actions but I knew it would come soon after all I am a doctor so I know these things. Plus everyone else in the house is doing it."

"But we aren't..." Edward tried getting another word in but it wasn't happening anytime soon. Also by this time Bella had a pillow in her face.

"Will you stop denying it it's okay I won't tell the other's..." Carlisle was butted in by me.

"They are not sleeping together Carlisle get over it nothing's happening." I shouted clearly up the stairs.

"Is this true Bella, Edward?"

"That's what I have being trying to say for the last half hour."

"Oh well this is really embarrassing, I thought I was going to have to do the talk." Carlisle sighed in relief

"No need, you're nine years too late." Bella's voice was muffled from still being hid behind the pillow.

"Your mom gave you the talk when you were eight?" Edward asked

"Oh yeah, don't ask why. She never told me."

"I won't."

"I didn't think you would."

"I'll just... go." Carlisle left the room awkwardly

"You have ten seconds to run Emmett." Edward began menacingly

"I'm gone." I shouted as I sprinted as far away from Edward as possible. Maybe I should take a little trip to see the Denali's while things cool off?

**A.N- So how was it people? Please R 'n' R, I know Emmett might seem a little weird but I'm not very good at writing form his POV so be kind please!**


End file.
